


Stupid Markings

by wakeupandshout



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Happy Ending, KiKaga needs more fics, Light Angst, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, a bit bittersweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupandshout/pseuds/wakeupandshout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn’t know what he wanted to do or what he should feel because there, standing in his doorway, stood the man the four kanji characters in his wrist belong to. </p>
<p>“Kise.” </p>
<p>(I'm finally contributing something to KiKaga :D )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this is going beyond my comfort zone. But doing something I’m not used to, is really exciting –since I tend to get easily bored, I need to work with different stories (at least two)- and anyway, I love soulmate aus! And then there’s the BITTER soulmate AUs which my friend told me to search in Google and here I am trying to make this work.
> 
> Heads up to errors! Hope you enjoy the read. ANOTHER NOTE: They're a bit Out of Character, or maybe not just a bit. But who would be in character if this ...kind of thing...happened?

 

-0-0-0-0-

 

There was that one thing, Kagami Taiga remembered as he tried to rinse the fresh markings in his wrist, one thing that kept him and Aomine Daiki from dating.

“Stupid markings!” He snarled, still brushing the four kanji characters, hoping it’ll go away. When it didn’t fade, he tried using the sponge and forcefully scratched his right wrist. His mind was at its limit, shouting so loud inside his head but can no longer find the strength to carry the task to formulate an audible sound, not even a whimper or a groan.

“Shit!” He choked, stopping for a second to compose his temper, calm his raging heart and dry the tears boding to fall from his eyes. He was feeling too many emotions at once. He’s beyond mad, that’s one thing he was sure of, but at the same time frustrated and desperate.

“Please, just—“ Whoever he was asking for help clearly didn’t listen to his prayers.

His skin was wounded and bleeding now, it was beyond recognition from his soft tan that even Kiyoshi-senpai, the calmest person he ever knew, would probably give him a beating or two for doing such irresponsible action.

With silent sobs, he succumb to the kitchen floor while hugging himself tightly not bothering at the throbbing pain in his right wrist nor caring whether his fingernails are dirty with his own blood and skin. He doesn’t care about the telephone ringing in his living room. And no, he obviously doesn’t want to check who was calling him through his cell phone.

“To hell with whoever is knocking in my door!” He whispered harshly to no one. With shaking limbs, he tightened his embrace, trying to comfort himself. When the knocking didn’t stop, he harshly covered both his ears with his arms. “To hell with everything.”

Since the moment Kagami Taiga woke up with a massive headache and annoying white noise, since the moment he realized it was his eighteenth birthday and saw the markings on his wrist, since the moment he knew that everything’s not a nightmare or a dream, and since Aomine Daiki’s name was not the one burned in his skin, he felt so lost.

He was desperate to cling on to something and repeated his mom and dad’s wonderful stories about soul mates and finding each other.

“It was the best feeling Taiga.” That’s what they said. “Because I knew somewhere out there, I belong to someone and that someone is thinking about me. Like heaven here on Earth.”

“It’s not heaven.” He rocked himself back and forth, still in a sitting position while burying his head between his arms and slowly but hardly knocking his forehead to his knees. “It’s pure hell.” He said bitterly.

He let himself weep for an hour or two. He completely ignored his surroundings. For the redhead, as Aomine’s smiling face slowly fades in his mind, his world slowly fades.

 

0-0-0-0

 

He must have been sleeping because when another round of knocking consumed his quiet surroundings, he felt his back aching from his unusual position and his neck was sore too.

Like a robot, he stood up and headed to the direction of his front door. The headache was still there, and so was the white noise.

For a moment, he forgot what happened a while ago. He was actually focusing upon the fact that as he steps closer towards the door, the headache and the white noise reduced. Then he opened the door and everything came back so fast that his knees gave up.

He felt his heart skipped a beat, he wanted to bury the sadness in those comforting arms, he wanted to…he doesn’t know what he wanted or what he should feel because there, standing in his doorway, stood the man the four kanji characters in his wrist belong to.

“Kise.”

Kise Ryouta was Kagami’s friend, just a friend, yesterday. If he could turn back time, he’ll probably choose to relive August 01 for one more time so that when his birthday comes, he and the boy that he loves the most and loves him even more in return would be ready.

‘Heck, I’ll go back in time to stop myself from meeting him or beating him in the Winter Cup tournament, just to prevent him from feeling this pain.’ He supposed it was okay to be selfish in his own fantasy because his reality keeps on fucking him to the point of numbness.

 

0-0-0-0-0

 

The blonde knew, he had known for the past few weeks because he turned eighteen _first_ , he saw Kagami’s name in his wrist _first_. He had foreboded and dreaded the redhead’s birthday to come.

But the hope he secretly hide at the deepest part of his heart years ago suddenly rose. When he woke up that day, June 18 to be exact, and saw Kagami’s kanji characters, he felt…

Suddenly remembering that time when Kagami threw the ball towards him when he showed up unannounced at Seirin’s gym, the very first message that he sent to him and how he giggled so loud when he received a one word reply two hours after, and especially that match during the winter cup tournament where he finally accepted the fact that ‘Oh…I’m in love with Kagamicchi…’

As fast as the happiness, came crushing also the guilt. What will happen to the redhead’s obvious crush towards his former team mate Aomine Daiki. ‘Aominecchi and Kagamicchi like each other. They’re just waiting for their eighteenth birthday!’ he once commented while hiding the pain that he felt in his chest as he saw the two playing one-on-one.

And he knew until his last breath that he will constantly blame himself for destroying such beautiful thing, such beautiful bond. And he prayed, every night, since he turned eighteen that he’d wake up from this wonderful nightmare. Even if it means giving up Kagami.

‘I gave up on him a long time ago in the first place.’

“I’ll sit beside you Kagamicchi. At least when we stay this close, the headache and the annoying noise disappeared.” He closed the door and they were both facing the plain white wall of Kagami’s foyer. Kise kept count how many times his Kagamicchi (can he call him his now?) wiped the tears from his eyes. He balled his fists and willed himself not to touch the redhead, and almost failed too many times, when he saw the bleeding scratches on the other boy’s wrist.

‘Why am I feeling like shit when I already knew he doesn’t want my name in there?’ He self-pitied.

But Kise lost count on how many minutes or hours had passed. It was probably afternoon now and yet no one uttered a single word. The few sounds that can be heard were Kagami’s soft sob and the redhead’s phone vibration.

‘Must be Aominecchi or Kurokocchi. I heard they were planning a birthday party for Kagamicchi…I guess they already know why—‘

He sighed, a deep one. Since his own birthday, this is the first time his mind was at ease (aside from the impeding problem that he, his soul mate, and his soul mate’s one true love will face in the near future). As he stated a while ago, the headache and noise vanished. Though there was a strong longing, the strong pull and urge to hug Kagami, keep him inside his arms and take away all the pain, he managed to settle to _just_ sitting beside him.

 

0-0-0-0

 

“How’d you do that?” Kagami sounded like he had been shouting for days. His voice was scratchy, it sounded awful.

“Do what?” He looked at the redhead. Kise almost touched Kagami’s red locks but stopped the moment the redhead buried his head in his knees and between his arms. With that position, he looked so small.

“Survive with the headache…and white noise.” He whispered. He finally calmed down.

“I tried to hang around with you as much as I can these past weeks.” He smiled sadly. “It was difficult though, especially during basketball practice.”

“I should’ve known.” Then there was a long pause. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I don’t know.” He admitted. “There’s part of me that keeps on denying things I guess.”

“Kise…I’m sorry but I don’t—“

“I know Kagamicchi.” This time, it was Kise who tried to swallow a sob. “I know.”

“This is not how we were supposed to fall in love.” Kagami sniffed once again, hiding his face deeper. “What am I going to tell him?”

“It’s okay.”

“It’s not.”

“It’s o—“

“NO IT IS NOT!” Kagami shouted, eyes into slits and teeth snarling (like a wild animal cornered to its death).

Kise understood. He was the older one. He turned eighteen first. He accepted things first. He needed to be mature this time and be the reasonable and rational one.

Kagami is scared and lost.

Kagami is hurt.

Kagami is desperate.

Kagami is still in denial.

“It is.”

“…”

“I’ll…” He let his tears fall. “Just have to go away.”

“Huh?”

“You know. Tell Aominecchi that—“

“No.”

“Then I’ll tell him that I don’t mind.”

“…NO.” Kagami wiped his tears and gazed at his friend, no, soul mate. “That’s not fair. That’s not how things worked out.”

“But as you said Kagamicchi, this is not the right way to fall in love!” Kise cried. “If you were to ask me, I’ll take you in my arms. I’ll welcome you wholeheartedly.”

The redhead shook his head. “But you don’t love me.”

Kise just watch him with lonely gaze.

“You never love me. And just because our names were written in our wrists, just because we are s-s-soul…just…you can’t possibly love me and that’s so wrong if…”

“Shut up!” Kise had had enough. “You don’t know me or how I feel!”

“So you mean…fuck it Kise! How can you be so stupid?!”

“I am! I am stupid. I found you first Kagamicchi.” Kise snarled, finally snapping at their miserable state. “I’m stupid for always looking from afar. For being contended with seeing you smile. I’m stupid because I also believe we’re not meant to be together.

I am stupid! I kept on playing the scene in my head when we first met, every night for years. I am stupid for saving all your messages in my phone no matter how meaningless they are! And yes, I am stupid because I finally have the right to tell you I love you and yet I still think that you and Aominecchi are a better match.”

“What…?” Kagami whispered, eyes as big as dinner plates.

With a deep sigh, the older boy raised a trembling hand and touched Kagami’s face. He saw the redhead closed his eyes for a few seconds (finally feeling complete with just that touch) and then immediately stepping back as if Kise’s fingers were made of fire.

“Kagamicchi, I fell in love with you since we were in first year high school and not because your name was burned in my skin.” He averted his gaze, trying to hide the pain. He finally said it! He thought he’ll find freedom in his confession but only dread.

He doesn’t want to see Kagami’s rejection.

“Happy birthday Kagamicchi.” Then Kise enveloped Kagami in his arms. After forty-five days Kise Ryouta did what his heart, mind, and body wanted to do.

Then Kagami patted his back, returning the gesture in a friendlier way, and took a deep breath.

Small gestures, Kise noted. But those was enough for now.

Both of them let out a contented sigh.

 

0-0-0-0


	2. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I can't help but to add this chapter since some of you wanted to see a sequel. I hope you guys enjoy the read. ^^ and heads up to errors.

* * *

 

Today is a Saturday, Kagami noted. Every Saturday, he wakes up at six in the morning, prepares breakfast, takes a bath, and then jogs to the street court to play one-on-one. There, he’ll warm up, play on his own, and then wait for his rival to show up.

_Aomine would probably wait today._ He cringed at the thought. The guilt was eating him up. _After all, I never answered his emails and calls yesterday._

Yesterday was his eighteenth birthday and he spent it with his…soul—

_He probably knew—so there’s a possibility that he won’t…_ but the thought of not playing basketball with Aomine Daiki is too much to handle.

For the first time in years, Kagami will not show up without telling the other boy. Of course there are times before where he can’t make it, those times were rare and he made sure to leave a message or two. _Just when I was sick, when I have to practice with my team, and when I’m out of town._

_Today is not one of those Saturdays_. He whispered to himself. But the question is will there be Saturdays like that again.

Instead of doing his usual routine, he woke up two hours earlier all thanks to the throbbing pain inside his head that _almost_ kept him awake all night and the searing white noise that made it impossible to focus. The redhead wished he stopped Kise when he left his apartment yesterday.

In no time, he was locking his apartment’s door and dashing towards the nearest train station. _I’m going to Kanagawa and I’m still wearing the clothes I wore before my birthday._ _I probably stink._ He wrinkled his nose.

But something inside him aches to be with his soul—Kise. There’s just this addicting feeling that he felt when Kise enveloped him with his arms yesterday, something warm and contentment blooms inside.

Sooner or later Kagami will talk to Aomine. _But not today._ He felt his heart broke by the thought that the need to see his soul mate, there he admitted it, is much stronger that his will to explain things to Aomine.

_Love of my life?_ He shivered at the sappy thought, the throbbing of his head worsened as if telling him to behave.

After an hour and fifteen minutes, he was standing at the Kanagawa station wondering why in the world he did such stupid thing. It’s becoming crowded and he’s becoming more and more desperate to escape the place and see that warm smile and affectionate look of his soul—

_The problem is,_ he paled, _I don’t know where exactly Kise lives._ And he’s just a Tokyo-boy who never wandered around the other prefectures of Japan—in other words, Kagami Taiga is fucking lost while having an emotional constipation with an additional headaches and nauseating noises here and there.

“I’ll call Kise.” But at the same time, his phone vibrated. “Oh for Pete’s sake.” It was Aomine. Aomine Daiki was calling him at five in the morning! Three days ago, the redhead would think that only a miracle can actually wake the tan boy earlier than nine.

“K-kagami?” Aomine’s voice was full of concern and doubt. “Hey.”

“Hey Aho.” Kagami rolled his eyes. “What made you woke up so early?”

The other boy chuckled and sighed in relief. Kagami can picture the corner of Aomine’s lips lift into a soft smile. _He’s rolling his eyes too. I know he’s hugging his pillow as well, and then picking his ears with his pinky._

“I don’t know.” Aomine said playfully. “Someone ignored me yesterday and—and because of that I failed to congratulate him. It was his birthday.”

“Oh—“ Because honestly, what can Kagami say? _I’m sorry I was just having an emotional breakdown because I thought you were my soul mate and then I saw Kise’s kanji characters on my wrist and I just can’t accept it. I’m sorry because I was actually enjoying my time with him, though I’m also dying inside because I wanted your name to appear on my wrist!_ “Oh, right. Yesterday’s my birthday.” He settled for that and asked whoever out there to take the headache and white noise away for a few minutes.

“Right.” Aomine chuckled once again. “Congratulations for being born Kagami.” He said.

“I—“ But the lump inside his throat made it impossible for him to speak. He tried swallowing it but only sobs came out. He was crying again. And he didn’t care how pathetic he looks like.

“Hey…” The other boy said softly. He said it with all the understanding he can muster. “Hey Taiga, I’m really thankful that you are born.”

The redhead managed to say a whispered _thank you._

“C-can I ask you for something?” The bluenette hesitantly asked.

_Please, not about the soul mate encryption._ Kagami prayed. “Depends…”

“Stay by my side until August 31?” Aomine said. “At least don’t ignore me.”

“I can’t promise you that.” He took another deep breath while he dried his eyes with his sleeves.

“Then…” Aomine waited. “I’m ending this call. I need to—“

“Aomine wait.” The redhead whispered. “Wait.”

“Hmmn?”

“About today’s one-on-one.”

“Ah, well too bad Bakagami. I’m going to sleep all day so you don’t have to go to the street court today.” Aomine whispered back. “I haven’t slept since yesterday asshole.”

“What?!”

“Relax.” Aomine’s tone implied a smirk. “I’m sleeping all day! Plus, it’s already summer break, we can play as much as we want.”

“Alright then.”

“Alright.”

Kagami waited for Aomine to end the call but a minute passed and he can still feel the bluenette listening on the other side. Instead of pushing the red button, he listened to the soft breathing and dared not point out about the sobs from time to time.

“Hey Aomine…are you sleeping?” He whispered once again.

“I can’t.” Aomine answered, voice trembling.

“Aomine—“ His brain told him not to say the words—but. “I _loved_ you.”

There was a gasp, Aomine was laughing and choking and he’s not making any sense but he said “I _love_ you Bakagami, I still do” before finally ending the call.

The redhead felt like he just cheated. _Which is true stupid._ He told himself. The headache and white noise increased, almost unbearable and the only thing that sticks to his mind was _I probably deserve this torture._

 

* * *

 

Kise was able to live with the pain for a month now. He figured out that the best thing to do when it’s too much was to think of the days he spent with his soul mate. It never went away but it’s the only option he had.

Now, because of what happened yesterday, he was able to sleep in peace. _Finally!_ And even though it was hard to pull away and leave the redhead alone in his apartment, he had to. He knew his limits. _It’s not selfish to comfort my soul mate right?_ He felt like an asshole, yes, but he has the right to claim the redhead.

_Not until he’s ready and accepted me._ He said to himself for the hundredth time.

He was mildly irritated when his phone rang. He knew he set his alarm off…no school and no work— _and someone’s bothering me this early? After more than a month I already slept in peace and dreamed about my Kagamicchi—_

“It’ll stop.” He tried to picture his previous dream and ignored the call. “Think about Kagamicchi.”

His phone went off once again and he was too pissed off to focus thinking about the redhead and the way Kagami succumb to his arms yesterday. He was half way saying “It’s too early-ssu, call me after two hours” when the only voice that can calm his head and heart down caught his attention.

“Kagamicchi?” With an odd expression, he checked the caller ID and _oh it is Kagamicchi._

He can hear Kagami’s sigh of relief. _Of course._ Kise thought. He should’ve told the redhead that one way to ease the annoying pain is to think of their time together if they’re distance from each other.

The blonde even forced Kagami to let him sleepover in his house for a week the moment Kise saw Kagami’s name on his wrist. _It’s hard but you’ll get used to it._ He said yesterday. _But I don’t want Kagamicchi to feel that torture—_

“Kise.” Kagami took a deep breath. “That’s better.”

“Remember that time when I forced you to let me stay at your place?” The blonde chuckled.

“Y-yeah.”

“Do you want me to do that again?” Kise asked.

“Huh?”

“You know Kagamicchi—force you to let me stay at your place. It’s summer break anyway. You can invite the others too. Kurokocchi and some of your teammates.” Now that they both know they’re soul mates, Kise didn’t have to pretend that he’s still rooting for Aomine and Kagami to be together. That’s why he didn’t mention his name.

“I guess that’s a good idea.” Kagami said. “Kise?”

“Yes Kagamicchi?”

“Well I have a problem and I need your help…” He trailed off.

At that tone, the blonde can’t really help the concern build up inside him. He immediately stood and headed to his bathroom. He put the speaker mode on so that he can talk with his soul mate while he brushes his teeth and washes his face. Something tells him that he needed to be beside the redhead as soon as possible.

“I will. Just tell me what was wrong Kagamicchi.” He almost growled.

“About that, you see—I woke up so early.”

“And?” Kise started to brush his teeth, wanting to shout at his soul mate and urge him to be honest. But he needed to be patient.

“I—without taking a bath and eating breakfast…I rushed to the train station and here I am.” Kagami shyly explained.

“Where?” Kise stopped moving and waited. “Exactly.Are.You Kagamicchi?”

“Here at Kanagawa Station.” Kagami must be blushing right now! Kise chuckled as he thought about it. _Wait!_

“What?”

“I was about to go to your place since this stupid headache won’t go away. The next time I blink I was already riding the train to Kanagawa, you are in Kanagawa right now right? And then I was standing here for almost half an hour and now I’m hungry and my head still hurts—oh wait not anymore since I heard your voice. I just can’t help it! Stupid, you should know how this works so don’t you dare laugh or snort at me I’m your soul mate!”

“That was the fastest and the most half-assed confession I’ve ever heard in my life Kagamicchi.” Kise deadpanned. _He said soul mate!_ Kise can’t help but to smile at that.

“It’s not a confession.”

“Aw, don’t pout Kagamicchi.”

“I’m not.”

“Really?”

“Shut up.” Kagami snarled. “Just—where are you?”

“Right right. So demanding!” Kise washed his face. “I’ll head out as soon as I finish washing my face.”

“How long will it take?”

“Ugh wait—just look for a café nearby and email me the exact location and name of the café.” The blonde explained, already changing his clothes.

“Okay—“

“I’m hanging up now Kagamicchi—“

“Wait!”

“Hmmn?”

“You see, can you keep talking?”

 

* * *

 

 

The model ordered a breakfast meal and ten cheese burgers at the nearest Maji Burger while Kagami borrowed his shower. When he arrived, the redhead was already dressed up in his clothes and _god he looks divine!_ There was a tinge of pride that spread through his chest when he saw his soul mate wearing his clothes.

“Kagamicchi, let’s eat!” He called out as he prepared their plates.

“Kise can I just stay here?” Kagami deadpanned. “Well since you also live alone, your parents are in Tokyo right? And I don’t really want to be around other people right now. They’ll just annoy me.” The redhead was carrying a sad and guilty look as he said that but the blonde let it slide.

“Of course Kagamicchi.”

“By the way, I already told my dad—well he called me yesterday, just when you left and told him the details.”

“Really?” He was more than shocked. Kise thought it would be Kagami who’ll insist on keeping it a secret. “I thought—“

“Just my family. I haven’t told anyone besides my father.” He averted his gaze and grabbed a burger.

“That’s—“

“I’m…what I said yesterday—I’m just being an asshole.” Kagami explained. “But we can try to work it out. Or you can help me try to work it out.”

“How about Aominecchi?” Kise frowned. He’s not blind, and he knew that the redhead cannot just forget about that one person he loves the most within a day.

“He’ll—Kise you know that I’ll always love him. But you and I—”

And the food tasted bitter for the both of them. The blonde glared at him, though Kagami can understand why. Saying that, after all, is too much. “But I’m choosing you.” He immediately added.

Kise continued eating while he narrowed his eyes. If it was him who talks about Kagami being in love with someone else, it’s bearable. But when he heard the redhead said that himself, _bullshit you’re mine,_ he screamed inside.

“No, I’m sorry.” He tried to shake away the sudden possessiveness. “Kagamicchi, I know your feelings towards him. And I’m the one who even opened the topic.”

“Let’s not talk about him…”

“We can’t do that.” The model countered. “Because as much as we both know, you still _want_ to choose him—“

“No, I’m choosing you.” Kagami tried to compose himself.

“Sure you do.” The model rolled his eyes.

Kagami snapped at the sarcasm his soul mate implied. A moment ago they were doing great, he was feeling great, and now they’re fighting. “He asked me dumbass. He asked me to stay with him and not ignore him until his birthday and I said I can’t promise him that.” He glared. “And I’m planning to keep it that way because the moment I saw you, I wanted to spend the rest of my summer break here with you, away from them…from everyone else. Juse besides you.”

“Kagamicchi—“

“And I know I’m not making sense but being with you feels…right. And this is so stupid but I can’t help but to succumb into it!” Kagami was shouting now. “I wanted to be here!”

Instead of shouting back or arguing that he doesn’t believe a single thing the redhead said because he probably said that because he can’t bear the torturous pain of being away from his soul mate, Kise took quick steps and held the other boy in his arm.

“Kise…”

“Ssh,” he patted the back of Kagami’s head and then hugged him tighter. Both of them sighed in relief. “I’m here Kagamicchi.”

“Stupid.” Kagami rested his head at the corner of Kise’s neck and took another deep breath. “I don’t know what to do and what’s going on in me.”

“We’ll figure it out together.” Kise promised.

“Together.”

They stood in the middle of Kise’s dining room for a long time just hugging and comforting each other. _No matter what happened,_ Kise thought, _I don’t think I can give this up. Not anymore. And especially not to anyone._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry Aomine...  
> To be honest I'm thinking of (i dunno) adding Kagami's kanji characters on his wrist too. Gaah, I'm so much confilicted. JUST, this is Kikaga, and I'll give them the happiness they deserve in this fic.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wanted to pair Kagami with Akashi –I mean seriously it would pretty much shock him! Kagami would be the type to rebel against it (it would be easier if it was Akashi since they’re not that close while Akashi is smart and can act more mature. But I need to write someone who is older than Kagami. Beats me, my OTP is AoKaga (but my very first ship in KnB is Kikaga and I wanted to contribute to this wonderful fandom even if it's just me trying to write something). Still not sure if I'll add more chapters, it feels complete to me.  
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated!
> 
> And please, if there are errors (many, I'm betting) please point it out so I can change and edit it. Thanks!


End file.
